pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Mismagius
|} Mismagius (Japanese: ムウマージ Mumargi) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . Biology Mismagius is a purple, ghost-like Pokémon. It has a round head with elaborate tufts resembling a witch's hat atop it. The tips of the tufts are paler than most of the body. It has a thin, red mouth that resembles the letter "W." Below its head, Mismagius has a long neck with a round lump midway down. Three, elliptical red spheres surround the upper portion of Mismagius's body. There are extensions on the sides of its lower body with the foremost ones tattered compared to rear ones. This gives Mismagius the appearance of wearing some kind of cloak. If it is powerful, Mismagius can use advanced incantations for various purposes, such as causing misery or happiness. People that hear its cries will usually receive headaches and hallucinations. As shown in the anime, Mismagius can put its victims to sleep, and cause them to enter a strange dream world without their noticing. If Mismagius falls asleep or is knocked out, the victim will wake up. In the anime Major appearances Mismagius made its debut appearance in Malice In Wonderland!. A Mismagius made an appearance in Arriving in Style! competing in the Hearthome Collection under the ownership of Pokémon Stylist Cocoa. Fantina has a Mismagius that she used in a Contest Battle against Zoey and her in Playing The Leveling Field!. It reappeared in Barry's Busting Out All Over! and again in A Shield with a Twist, where it was used in the Gym against . Zoey's Misdreavus was revealed to have evolved into a Mismagius in Coming Full-Festival Circle!, where it was used in the semifinals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival along with Zoey's to battle Nando's and . A Mismagius is owned by the antagonist of Zoroark: Master of Illusions, Grings Kodai. Two Mismagius appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!. Minor appearances Pokédex entries incantations, and while some cause misery, some give happiness as well.}} In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Mismagius was one of the Pokémon used while with Team Galactic. In the Pokémon Adventures manga battled a Mismagius in her Gym battle against Fantina in Round 372 and 373. It was very powerful and shrewdly manipulative using its illusion attacks, and using to use 's speed against it, defeated both it and her before 's , , finally took it down at the last minute. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} )}} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Almia Castle}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Sky Fortress, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 131}} |area=Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- . She's also got a steady eye at . }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a |link= , Nō, , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=429 |name2=Mismagius |type1-2=Ghost }} Sprites Trivia * Mismagius's base HP, Attack, and Defense are all the same as 's, but its base Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed are higher. * Mismagius does not appear in Johto's Pokédex in , despite Misdreavus being available before the Elite Four and the Dusk Stone being available as a Pokéathlon prize. This is also the case for . ** Both evolve by using a Dusk Stone, while the Generation IV Pokémon that evolve by learning a move do appear in the Johto Pokedex. * Mismagius comes before in the Sinnoh Pokédex, but Mismagius's pre-evolution, Misdreavus, comes after Honchkrow's pre-evolution, , in the Johto Pokédex. Origin Mismagius is based on the concept of mages, witches, magic, hallucinations, and s. Name origin Mismagius is a combination of mischief or mis (a Latin root meaning "bad") and or magic. Mumargi is a combination of the words 夢魔 muma (nightmare) and or mage. In other languages , magi, and mage |fr=Magirêve|frmeaning=From and |es=Mismagius|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Traunmagil|demeaning=From and |it=Mismagius|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=무우마직 Muumajik|komeaning=Possibly from and magic |zh_cmn=夢妖魔 / 梦妖魔 Mèngyāomó |zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |ru=Мисмагиус Mismagius|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Traunmagil fr:Magirêve it:Mismagius ja:ムウマージ pl:Mismagius zh:梦妖魔